A Woman Scorned
by MLPhoenix
Summary: When a guy cheats on a girl, what's the girl to do? Vandalize her ex's car, that's what! WARNING: VERY OOC Alexis in this fic! Songfic to Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats.


A WOMAN SCORNED

AN: ML here with one of my infamous songfics. Why it'd take me so long? The "friendly" staff of (static), that's why! Anyway, I don't own YGO GX, and "Before He Cheats", as they are BOTH owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Carrie Underwood respectively. R&R!

Alexis Rhodes was waiting for her date with Chazz Princeton, and believe me, he was running extremely late. By the time he shown up, she was ready to leave. She saw the SUV pull up, and saw most of the windows were fogged. Alexis then asked, "What's with the fogged windows?"

"Um… well… it was cold?" Chazz said.

"Are you seeing someone else behind my back?" Alexis asked.

"No!" Chazz answered. "I would only see you." Chazz answered. He took Alexis home, and they didn't speak much during the whole ride. He then dropped off Alexis, and went back home, or so she thought.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

The next few weeks, it was the same thing over and over again. Alexis seeing the signs of Chazz cheating, but she still couldn't put her finger on it, until one day, that Mindy was at the bar, and saw Chazz and Jasmine kissing! She instantly took a picture of it, and then went home.

Alexis was busy registering her courses for the next year at Duel Academy when she got an e-mail that said "Important" in the subject line. She clicked on it, and boy, she was steamed when she saw the picture. Tears were running down her face, but she would not cry. She would get even. She took a bat from the garage, a pocket knife and her keys. She then drove to the bar, and there she saw Chazz behind Jasmine, drink near her, at the billiard table. She promised to not cry one single bit, but reminisced when she saw the scene.

(FLASHBACK)

"So, aim for the side of your target ball, and you'll knock that in, and hopefully, knock in another one." Chazz said, as Alexis followed his advice. Sure to his word, she knocked in both ones.

"Thanks for the advice, Chazz." Alexis said as she gave him a peck.

"No problem." Chazz replied.

(END FLASHBACK)

_Right now, he's probably buying her_

_Some fruity little drink _

'_Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know…_

Alexis then saw Chazz's vehicle, and then instantly knew what she had to do. She took her keys, and instantly dug the metal into the side of the car, scratching the door. Then after that, she went and swung the bat at each window, cracking it, then after that, she went, picked the lock, and once she opened the door, carved her name into the seats, then once that was done, she went, and swung a home run on the headlights, and on all four sides of the SUV. And as a finishing blow, she went and slashed all four tires on it with her knife!

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up_

_Four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville Slugger _

_To both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats_

After she finished vandalizing her now ex-boyfriend's SUV, Alexis threw away the bat, and went into the bar. She sat next to Mindy, Bastion and Jaden, and ordered up a drink. It was then that Jasmine went up to do some karaoke, and it was of "Any Man of Mine". As they were taking in the performance, Bastion asked, "Alexis, what's going on?"

"Save it, Misawa. I'm in a bad mood." Alexis said, not bothering to answer the question.

_Right now, she's probably up_

_Singing some white trash version_

_Of Shania karaoke_

"I heard Chazz's a bit of a womaniser." Jaden added.

"Well yeah, I don't know why I've been so stupid." Alexis said.

"You just didn't know." Mindy replied, as the song ended. "Besides, girls like him for his money."

Meanwhile, Jasmine whispered to Chazz, "You know what? I think I'm drunk."

"I kinda like that." Chazz said, as he snuck in for another kiss.

_Right now, she's probably sayin' "I'm drunk."_

_And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now he's probably dabbing on _

_Three dollars worth of that bathroom cologne_

_Oh and he don't know, oh…_

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up_

_Four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville Slugger _

_To both headlights_

_I slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats_

Both lovers walked out of the bar, and as they rounded the bend, it was then that Chazz saw the wrecked car for himself. "Oh no! My new car!" he screamed out.

_I might have saved a little trouble_

_For the next girl_

'_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't_

_Be on me…_

_Oh… not on me…_

"What happened?" Jasmine asked.

"This happened." Alexis walked by, with Mindy, Bastion and Jaden right behind her. "Chazz, I should've known."

"Come on, baby…" Chazz began, but Alexis wouldn't have any of it.

"Go to hell." Alexis said, and punctuated the response with a kick below Chazz's belt. The others were all surprised at this side of Alexis. After that, she threw down the exclamation point, throwing the promise ring he bought for her right at him. "And take this with you." She continued.

'_Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up_

_Four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville Slugger _

_To both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think_

_Before he cheats_

_Oh... before he cheats…_

_Oh…_

Well… I know Alexis was WAY OOC, but hey… It sorta makes the story cooler! R&R!


End file.
